


Karaoke Night

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 80s Music, F/M, Fluff, Miloe will sing at some point, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Smut, Song fic, The guys have a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No blackout. Bass & Miles own a bar and Charlie convinces them to host a karaoke night each week. A new attraction between Charlie and Bass proves to be more tempting than either had ever imagined. Now that they know the feeling is mutual, will a little weekly flirtation be enough for either of them? Charloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is not a new story....just new to AO3. I'm gradually moving all of my stories over, and it's Karaoke Night's turn. I'll post a chap a day till it's done. A new chap of Discovery is in beta review now. The final chapter of Charlie's Journal is in progress. Sorry for the slow updates lately. RL has been a bitch.**

* * *

Prologue

It's funny really, how perceptions can change. Bass has known Charlie Matheson since she was in pigtails. He remembers the first time he met her eight years ago. Bass and Miles shared an apartment and Miles was running late after work. He'd opened the door to see a skinny girl in jeans and a sweatshirt, sporting braces. She was maybe twelve. He was easily twenty years her senior. She had a stack of comic books and was looking for her Uncle Miles. Bass had entertained her as best he could. They had bonded over Superman (her favorite) and Batman (his first choice). After that, they had always had a nice and easy relationship. In many ways Bass became an unofficial second Uncle.

It worked.

It worked until it didn't. Recently things have changed.

* * *

Over the past couple of years Bass and Miles had been really busy opening a bar. It was called The Republic and had a military feel to reflect their own history as marines. They'd had a shaky start which had forced both friends to live and breathe the bar for almost two years. Miles mentioned spending time with Charlie a few times, but circumstances prevented Bass from seeing her at all during that period. She was off at college anyway, so he didn't think much of it. Not until Christmas of last year. The bar was finally running smoothly. Miles and Bass felt like they could relax for the first time in forever. When Miles asked Bass to come to the Matheson family Christmas, he'd agreed without a second thought.

Ben and Rachel and Danny were all there. Rachel's parents Gene and Charlotte had come along. Everyone was having a great time. Charlie arrived, arms loaded with presents, a big smile on her face. Bass was struck immediately by just how much she had changed in the last two years. When he'd seen her last, she'd still been a gangly teenager. Now she was all woman. Dear lord, he thought to himself. She had grown up in a big way. Now twenty, she was a stunner. Charlie was excited to see him since it had been so long and she ran right up and gave him a hug.

He wanted to feel nothing. He tried to think of her in pigtails with her Superman comic books but as soon as her breasts pressed into his chest, any thought of comic books vanished.

"Charlie, it's been a while." He stammered, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah, it has been too long. You guys are wrapped up in your bar and I've been away at school. We'll get to see each other more soon though." She smiled up at him broadly.

"Uh, why's that?" he was sweating. Crap was he sixteen again? What the hell was happening to him?

"I'm transferring. Northwestern has been fun, but Mom and Dad convinced me to come back and finish my degree here. I've enrolled in the University of Chicago. My classes start in January."

* * *

 

Now that she was around all the time, he was of course noticing her more and more. It didn't help that she was at the bar a lot. Even before her birthday she would drop by at least a few times a week to chat.

In January she had started classes. In March she turned twenty-one and of course had a big party at The Republic.

The night of the party was when everything really changed.

She had been pretty drunk, and had asked him to dance.

He had hesitated, but eventually agreed. They had just reached the dance floor when the songs changed. Bass had agreed to dance, but wasn't prepared for Charlie to step in close and wrap her slender arms around his neck. She smiled up at him and swayed.

"I love this song." She said, leaning close enough to his ear that he could feel her breath.

Surprised, Bass asks, "You know Heart?"

She nodded, "I love 80s music Bass." Then as if to prove her point, she began to sing, her mouth close to his ear, her voice soft and sexy…

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
you don't know how long i have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone  
Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone

Bass can't help but grin down at her. He is entranced. Without meaning to exactly, they have drawn closer. Her fingers are in his hair and his hands are bunched in the small of her back. Bass likes her voice. It's sexy and low and stirs in him feelings he probably shouldn't have for his best friend's niece.

They dance for another song and then walk together back to the bar. It's her party but she sits next to him instead of joining her friends. "Buy me a shot?" she asks, "For my birthday?"

"Allright. What's your favorite shot?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks a little. He's thinking she'll ask for a Lemon Drop or Apple Schnapps, but she surprises him.

"Jose Cuervo, with lime and salt." Her grin widens when he laughs.

"I should have known no relative of Miles' would be ordering pansy drinks." He motions for the guy behind the bar to bring over two shots of tequila. The bartender also leaves a plate piled with lime slices and a salt shaker. Bass goes to pick up his shot glass and she reaches out to stop him.

"No." she says with an evil little smile.

"No what?" he asks, curious.

Then he watches as she sits the two shots squarely in front of them. Charlie then picks up a thick slice of lime and holds is to Bass's lips. "Open up," she says, a sparkle in her eye. His own eyes widen as he realizes she is going to do a body shot off of him. It's her birthday though. Who is he to deny her? Bass opens his mouth and she pushes the skin side of the lime between his teeth. Knowing what comes next, he tries to prepare himself but when she leans in close and licks a long stripe of skin on his neck; he feels his jeans tighten. She quickly shakes salt on the moistened skin and then she's licking the salt off his neck. Charlie doesn't use her hands, bending quickly she takes the glass in her teeth, tosses back the tequila. She shakes her head briefly at the taste but then smiles as she comes in close to Bass. Their eyes meet – blue on blue – as she sucks the flesh of the lime. Their lips just barely touch, but the touch is electric. Bass watches as her pupils dilate.

He's never been so turned on in his life.

Charlie pulls away slowly, grinning. "Your turn Bass." She teases.

Bass lets out a ragged breath as he holds a second slice of lime to her lips. He then repeats the steps just as she had done. When he licks her neck, he smells the fragrance that is Charlie – vanilla and jasmine… and he tastes her flesh and he knows in this moment that he'll never stop wanting her. Bass downs his shot quickly, his eyes holding hers. However when he comes in close for the lime, he sees something in her gaze: a spark of mischief. Just as his mouth is touching the lime, she drops it and presses her lips to his. This is no accidental kiss. Charlie had clearly planned it. Bass is taken off guard, but is so aroused by her and by the sudden turn of events that he responds. The kiss is brief but heated. Both parties give as good as they get. Heads buzzing with the tequila, they break away, eyes wide.

"Happy birthday to me." Charlie says with a smirk, her voice low and flirty.

Bass is speechless as she walks away, one hand resting on the still damp flesh of his neck. He doesn't know what's happening here, but he's sure of one thing.

He wants more.

* * *

Nothing else happened that night, and neither of them has mentioned the kiss since, but it's on both of their minds. Ever since that night, things have been different between them. There is a tension that never existed before. He catches her looking at him sometimes. He's sure she's caught him doing the same thing.

Karaoke night had been Charlie's idea. She loves to sing, and begged the guys to set up an official event each week at The Republic. Miles hated the idea until Bass said he'd cover that shift each week. Bass wasn't all that excited either. The idea of being subjected to off key Katy Perry and Lady Gaga numbers all night once a week is not his idea of a good time, but Charlie will be there. She is the reason he agrees. He can't get enough of her, even if it only amounts to watching her sing. Tonight is their first karaoke event. The crowd is surprisingly large. The drinks are flowing. Bass and the other bartender Scanlon are both busy behind the bar, but when Bass hears her voice on the microphone, he looks up.

Bass isn't surprised that she's on stage – after all, this entire thing was her idea. What surprises him is that she's looking right at him as she speaks, "I'm dedicating this oldie to my favorite bartender." And then she begins to sing…

Well, it's Sunday mornin' and the sun in shinin'  
In my eye that is open and my head is spinnin'  
Was the life of the party, I can't stop grinnin'  
I had too much tequila last night

Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine  
I like to drink you with a little salt and lime  
Did I kiss all the cowboys? Did I shoot out the lights?  
Did I dance on the bar? Did I start a fight?

Now wait a minute, things don't look to familiar  
Who is this cowboy who's sleepin' beside me?  
He's awful cute but how'd I get his shirt on?  
I had too much tequila last night

Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine  
I like to drink you with a little salt and lime  
Did I kiss all the cowboys? Did I shoot out the lights?  
Did I dance on the bar? Did I start a fight?

All those little shooters, how I love to drink 'em down  
Come on bartender, let's have another round  
Well, the music is playing and my spirits are high  
Tomorrow might be painful but tonight we're gonna fly  
Did I start any fights?

Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine  
I like to drink you with a little salt and lime  
Every time we get together, I sure have a good time  
You're my friend, you're the best, mi amigo  
(Tequila)

Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine  
I like to drink you with a little salt and lime  
Did I kiss all the cowboys? Did I shoot out the lights?  
Did I dance on the bar? Did I start a fight?  
Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine

Bass is mesmerized. She maintains eye contact right up till the point where he gets pulled away by a customer. When he looks up again she is gone from the stage. He runs a hand nervously through his hair. He's going to need a stiff drink himself just to process this. Clearly she's at least somewhat interested in him, hell maybe a lot interested. He's baffled as to why, but he doesn't dwell on it. So they are attracted to each other… it doesn't really even matter. There is no way anything could ever work between them. She's so young, and even if she wasn't – she's Miles' niece. What would Miles say? Bass doesn't even want to think about how that conversation would go. He leaves Scanlon in charge at the bar, and starts walking toward the office, distracted by his own thoughts.

When a hand reaches out from a shadowy recess and pulls him in, he immediately sees it's Charlie. "Did you like my song?" she asks quietly. He can tell she's more than a little drunk, but her hands are on his biceps, stroking his arms and he can't exactly focus. Before Bass even has a chance to answer her, she's pulled in close and is kissing him.

"Oh hell," he says against her mouth, responding in spite of the voices in his head telling him to stop.

She tastes like Jack Daniels and her tongue presses into his mouth and he loses the last fraction of control he had held. Pushing her roughly against the wall, he kisses her with an intensity that matches the frustration he's felt ever since she kissed him on her birthday. Their mouths are roughly exploring, tongues sliding along each other, teeth clacking on occasion. Neither care. She lifts one long leg, wrapping it around his hip, pulling him closer. Bass moans, knowing that only a few layers of fabric separates them from sweet oblivion.

They are both startled apart by Scanlon yelling out, "Bass, we got a fight out here. Need your help."

He presses his forehead to hers, "I gotta go."

She leans in and gives him one last kiss. "Go." She whispers, a smile of promise on her swollen lips..

He doesn't see her again that night, but on his way home he realizes that he can't stop smiling. Even though he knows that whatever is happening between them is a mistake, he has to admit he's enjoying it. Bass never would have thought it would be possible, but he can't wait for next week's Karaoke night.

* * *

**A/N:** **Songs in this chap:**

**"Alone" by Heart 1987 & "Jose Cuervo You are a Friend of Mine" by Shelly West 1983**


	2. Chapter 2

Bass is whistling as he bounds up the steps to the apartment above the bar which he calls home. It's been a hectic week but tonight is Karaoke Night and this puts all the week's stress behind him. He knows she'll be there. Charlie hasn't missed a week yet. Tonight will be the third time that The Republic has hosted the event and so far it's been a hit. So successful was last week that Bass was easily able to convince Miles that a third bartender is needed to keep things in line. This is true, but should also free up some of Bass' time so that he can dance or make out with Charlie – or both as has become the habit.

They've still never actually talked about what's happening between them. It's all stolen moments and furtive glances and hurried gropes in shadowy hallways. And yet, it's amazing. Bass has no idea why Charlie is even a little bit interested in him, but he's not going to take a moment of it for granted. He can't get enough of her.

Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, Bass comes up short.

"Miles." He says, seeing his friend and business partner leaning casually against the door to his apartment.

"Hey Bass, we need to talk." Bass feels his heartbeat accelerate. Shit. Does he know?

* * *

ONE WEEK AGO

Scanlon is on the stage, tapping the microphone. He raises it to his lips and says in his best announcer voice, "Welcome to The Republic's second KARAOKE NIGHT!" The crowd cheers and music begins to play.

Bass is behind the bar, pouring shots for a raucous bachelorette party when he spots Charlie. She's wearing jeans with holes in them and a tight yellow tee shirt. She looks amazing, and his blood pounds at the sight of her. This is the first time he's laid eyes on her since they'd made out a week ago in the hall near the office. She catches his gaze and grins. He smiles back. Charlie winks at Bass, and he knows that this is going to be a good night.

The evening progresses quickly. Scanlon and Bass have been swamped. They hear the drunken singing but rarely have a moment to look up from the pouring and tapping at the bar. There is a bit of a lull just as Charlie takes the stage, so Bass tosses his bar rag over a shoulder and leans back to listen and watch. He waits to see if she'll look his way, and she does. He laughs when she starts to sing ala Tiffany…

Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand

And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say, I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
Look at the way  
We gotta hide what we're doin'

'Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew and so we're  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' onto one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night

And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say, I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around

I think we are alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we are alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around

The song comes to an end and cheers and applause erupt. She has a great voice, and everyone loves hearing her sing. Charlie hands the mic back to the DJ and hops off the stage. As she makes her way to the bar, Bass feels his heartbeat quicken and his gut tighten. She stops here and there to chat with a friend or accept some compliment, but her eyes don't leave his. Scanlon tries to get Bass' attention, but sees it's a lost cause and gives up, shaking his head.

When she gets to the bar, she orders a whiskey and asks Bass, "Is there somewhere we can go for a little bit?"

"Seriously?" Scanlon asks, motioning to the crowd around the bar. "We're crazy busy tonight. I need him up here."

She locks eyes with Bass, "Yeah, but I need him too."

Bass leans across the polished oak of the bar, and says quietly, "Go pick out a song we can dance to. I'll get away for a few minutes."

She nods, ignoring Scanlon completely and then she's gone.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Scanlon asks. "Isn't she young enough to be your…"

Bass cuts him off, "Don't even say it." He shakes his head, "And nothing is going on. Nothing that Miles needs to know about so keep your trap shut."

The younger man smiles slyly, "Tell ya what, give me a little extra cash incentive tonight and not only will I not say anything to Miles; I will let you have your quality time with Charlie and I won't interrupt."

Bass raises en eyebrow, clearly impressed, "Blackmail Scanlon? Never knew you had it in ya."

"What'll it be?"

"Take care of the bar for the next half hour and you'll have some extra cash before the night is over. Karaoke is over for the night. Things should start slowing down soon anyway."

"How much extra cash?" Scanlon asks skeptically.

"It will be enough to make it worth your while." Bass replies with a grin. "Thanks Man."

Bass turns to see Charlie walking his way from the juke box. They meet in the middle of the dance floor as an old Madonna song begins to swell around them. Moving into her arms feels so right. Their bodies press lightly together. His hands loop around - stroking her lower back. Once again her fingers are tangling in the curls at his nape. They dance.

Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one  
I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss

Because, I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
Crazy for you, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true, yeah, I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you, baby

They sway without speaking for a while, and then he leans down so that his mouth is against her ear. He feels Charlie shudder as he whispers, "What exactly is happening here?"

She pulls closer into his embrace, and takes a deep breath before responding; "Just what I've wanted to happen for years…" she trails off, looking up into his eyes.

Bass can't hide his surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I've liked you since my sixteenth birthday when you kissed my cheek and called me beautiful." Charlie lays her head against his shoulder as he processes this. She's liked him for five years. How did he not notice that?

Five years ago he was not even paying attention to Charlie. She was just a girl. Just his best friend's niece. Now, she's a woman and not just any woman; she's the one he can't stop thinking about. For the thousandth time he thinks about the age difference and what Miles might say. For the thousandth time, he decides he just doesn't care.

He moves in close again, breathing against the soft skin of her temple, soaking in the fragrance that is uniquely hers. Finding her ear again, he whispers, "You are still beautiful Charlie, and you are driving me absolutely crazy."

"Good." She responds breathlessly. "That was the plan."

As the song comes to a close, Bass takes her hand and tugs her off the dance floor and down the short hallway to his office. His intention is to talk some more, but when the office door closes behind them and she moves in close, all coherent thought rushes from his head. Their lips meet and the intensity of this kiss is both immediate and overwhelming. Heat rushes through his body and he's hard.

"Damnit." He groans, rooting his fingers in her hair, tilting her head so that he has better access. Her lips are soft and full and open eagerly under his advances. He explores the depths of her mouth with his tongue, swallowing her moans, as he pulls her body tight to his. Bass can feel his pulse hammering and when her hands reach around and cup his ass, pulling his erection tighter against her belly; he loses it. Bass pushes her forcefully against the closed door, pressing his thigh between hers. Charlie is responding feverishly, rubbing her denim covered heat against the firm muscles of his leg without breaking the kiss.

Bass takes one of Charlie's breasts in his hand and squeezes it through the fabric of her shirt. Hearing her mewl at the touch, he uses thumb and forefinger to pinch the nipple. She arches against him and he releases it, only to move his hand farther south. Pausing only a moment at her waist, he unbuttons her jeans, sliding down the zipper slowly. She breaks away from the kiss, and throws her head back as he reaches his fingers into her pants, cupping her sex. He moves his mouth to her throat, sucking gently as his fingers find her center. She is so wet that he moans. Slowly he slides one and then two fingers between her folds. Bass strokes her from clit to core, slowly at first and then his pace quickens and he curls his fingers to find the spot that breaks her apart. He feels Charlie's body beginning to tense around his fingers and he bites down on her neck lightly, sending her over the edge of orgasm. Her vaginal walls clench at his fingers and she clings to his body as she comes down.

He removes his hand from her panties, and presses his forehead to hers.

"Wow." She breathes out softly, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "I do believe it's my turn to take care of you."

Bass gasps as she begins to unbuckle the belt he's wearing, but they are both startled when the door they are leaning on is suddenly shaking. Someone is pounding on it.

"Bass, you gotta get out of there now!" It's Scanlon.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bass yells as he throws open the door; leaving it closed enough to offer Charlie the privacy she needs to make herself decent. "You said you wouldn't interrupt." he growls.

"True, but that was before Miles called to say he needs some papers and he's coming to get them. He was calling from his damn car Bass. He'll be here any minute."

"Oh hell." Bass groans, running a hand through his hair.

Charlie is straightening out her clothes when Scanlon walks away. She leans up and gives Bass a kiss. "I think that's my cue to go. Rain check on the other, okay?"

He looks at her. Charlie's face is flushed. Her eyes are sparkling. She is amazing and beautiful and he's tempted to say the hell with Miles and take her on the desk. Instead he pulls her close for a bruising kiss.

"Rain check," he agrees before they both leave the office and make their way back to the bar.

* * *

TODAY

"Alright Miles" Bass says now as he lets them both into his apartment with the key. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Charlie. I want to talk to you about Charlie."

* * *

 

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think.**

**Songs in this chap:**  
"I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany 1987 (and yes, a remake not an 80s original haha)  
"Crazy for You" by Madonna 1985


	3. Chapter 3

"What about Charlie?" Bass asks, using every fiber of control he possesses to look bored and mildly concerned at the same time.

Miles shrugs, "I don't know. Something is off with her. I think maybe she's dating someone but she won't admit to anything." He pauses long enough to help himself to a beer from the fridge. "Have you talked to her lately?'

Bass nods, "Yeah, I talked to her a little bit last night but she never mentioned dating anyone." Bass's heart is pounding as his mind is filled with memories of how she felt and how she smelled and the way she shuddered when she came on his fingers. "Are you worried about her? She's had boyfriends before, right?"

"Yeah, of course she has. I'm not even worried exactly. It's just that whatever is going on, well, it seems different. I ran into her last night when I stopped in to get those inspection papers and she was weird. All smiley and weird."

Bass chuckles. Inwardly he likes what he's hearing. He's glad she was still smiling when she ran into her Uncle. Outwardly he just tries to act normally. "You don't like it when she smiles?"

"Don't be a dick." Miles says before downing what's left of his beer. "I want her to be happy, but I also am the concerned Uncle and I want to know who the hell is making her happy."

"But Miles, if she's so happy; why does it matter who's making her feel that way?"

"I want to make sure he's good to her, and not using her or taking advantage of her. You know I just want what's best for Charlie. That's all." Miles has that determined look on his face. Bass feels a knot of worry form in his gut. After all, Bass only wants what's best for Charlie too.

"Should we get to work? Lots of paperwork left to get ready for inspections." Bass changes the subject as if he's bored with the last one. Miles nods and they go back downstairs.

* * *

The new bartender is young with curly black hair and deep brown eyes. "The girls are gonna love this one." Miles mutters before introducing the new guy to Bass. His name is Connor and he's tended bar before, so training him is easy. Bass and Miles take turns with him throughout the day, explaining the weekly specials, the house drinks and giving a rundown of any and all regulars Connor should be on the lookout for. The day goes by quickly. Connor is friendly but clever and Bass and Miles find that they like him. He assures the two that he's ready to work tonight.

* * *

Charlie shows up after the third Karaoke Night is already in full swing. Bass knows the moment she's arrived. As always, he can't keep his eyes off her. She's wearing black pants and a sapphire blue tank top. Her hair is pulled back in a loose pony tail. She is beautiful and she is smiling.

Connor has also noticed Charlie's arrival, "Hottie at three o'clock." He whistles in appreciation.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, New Guy," Scanlon scolds, "That's Charlie. She belongs to Bass."

Connor raises an eye brow, and nods to Bass, approvingly, "Well done, Bass."

Bass shakes his head wearily, very glad that Miles has left for the day. "She doesn't belong to me." He clarifies, "But she is Miles' niece." He pauses for a minute before continuing – his voice icy, "Scanlon was right about one thing - don't look at her." Then he walks toward Charlie.

Scanlon chuckles, "Told ya she belongs to Bass. Miles doesn't know yet, so that's why he's not admitting to it exactly. Just watch New Guy. You'll see." He nods to where Charlie and Bass have quickly fallen into deep conversation. Even from this distance it's clear that something is going on between these two.

"My name is Connor, by the way." Connor says, not for the first time.

Scanlon looks at his new co-worker, and laughs, "Yeah, I don't care. Let's get to work, New Guy."

* * *

Bass and Charlie have made it to the shadowy spot in the hallway where they'd shared their first kiss. It gives them some privacy from prying eyes.

"Thought maybe you decided not to come." Bass is clearly relieved to be wrong.

"I'll always come for you Bass." She teases him with a smirk as he groans.

He chooses to ignore her comment. "Miles is worried about you."

"Why?" she looks at Bass in surprise.

"He said he thinks you are seeing someone and he wants to know who it is."

"And what did you say?" she moves close, splaying the fingers of one hand flat against the muscles of his chest. He sharply inhales as her hand slides down to his tight belly, resting there.

"I said you hadn't mentioned dating anyone."

"So you told him the truth without telling him the whole truth?" She's close enough now that Bass can smell her shampoo.

"I just told him the truth. I have no idea if you're dating anyone. We don't exactly talk much Charlie." There is frustration in his voice, but also desire. He is struggling to keep his hands to himself.

"You told him the truth?" Her fingers are now brushing against his belt buckle, teasing him.

"Yeah, I did."

"So, you told my Uncle Miles that you had your fingers inside me last week? That it was you who made me come so hard I thought my head might explode? That if we hadn't been interrupted, I'd have had my mouth wrapped around your…"

"Okay, so maybe not the whole truth." He interrupts her before she can say more, running a hand through his curls, he has a sinking feeling in his gut. This isn't going at all as he'd planned.

"That's what I thought." Her voice is smug.

She's reaching for his belt buckle again and he puts his hands on hers, stopping her. "Slow down Charlie. What's the hurry?"

"This doesn't feel like a hurry to me Bass. I told you I've liked you since I was sixteen. I feel like I've waited forever." She pulls her hands free from his and once again is moving to unfasten his pants.

"Damnit Charlie, stop!" This gets her attention, and he sees the bravado fall, though the mask is back in place quickly. "You say you've liked me for all these years, but it doesn't feel like you actually like me at all. You come around once in a while, and you give me a few minutes. You're usually drunk. You never want to talk - ever." The frustration is no longer under the surface. Bass sounds pissed. "Seems to me you don't like ME at all, you just want my cock." He pushes away from her gently.

"Bass, it's not…" but she trails off, seeing the look on his face. He's really unhappy.

"I'm too old for this shit Charlie. You say you like me. Hey I like you too I like you a lot, but I'm too old for some once a week bullshit hook up kind of relationship. I'm forty-fucking-one. I want a woman who wants to be with me – all of me, not just my dick. When you are ready to actually get to know me, to spend time with me where you aren't trying to take off my pants; we'll talk." With that, Bass leaves her and heads back to the bar.

* * *

Scanlon and Connor watch from the bar as first Bass (looking completely pissed) and then Charlie (looking a little shell-shocked) walk back into the bar and immediately begin avoiding each other. Scanlon says, "Hey New Guy, do you sing?"

Connor shrugs, "Sure,  _Old Guy_. I sing. It's been my experience that the ladies like it when the bartender can sing to them, so yeah." He grins and Scanlon smiles back.

"Allright, how about you do me a favor? I don't like seeing Bass pissed. He's not a fun guy when he's pissed. And Charlie is a sweet girl. We need to help them fix this. What do you say?"

Connor nods, "Bass seems like a nice guy. I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Bass is helping behind the bar. Connor is a really good bartender. He's channeling Tom Cruise from Cocktail, and the women are lapping it up as he tosses bottles in the air and flirts. Scanlon is warming to Connor too, slowly. He likes to see that Connor is pulling his weight. Bass thinks the two guys will end up making a great team. He watches as the two younger men have a brief conversation and Connor walks off.

"What's going on?" Bass asks.

Scanlon shrugs, "I think New Guy wants to sing."

Bass detects something more is going on, but there's a line at the bar so he concentrates on helping the customers and mostly forgets about Connor until he hears the New Guy's voice over the microphone. That's when he looks up.

"Hey everybody," Connor greets the crowd with a lopsided grin. I'm the Republic's newest bartender. My name is Connor and I'm gonna sing you guys a song." The bar erupts with cheers and a few whistles from the ladies. Connor just smiles at them, and says, "This one is dedicated to Charlie who came up with this whole Karaoke Night idea and my boss Bass, who hates Karaoke but still agrees to work this shift every week. Come on guys, you two dance while I sing." His eyes are sparkling as he looks from Charlie who is sitting at a corner table with some girls, to Bass who is shooting daggers with his eyes from the bar. Connor motions them both to the dance floor.

Charlie hesitates, but sees Bass is putting down his bar rag and heading to the dance floor. He isn't looking at her yet, but she knows he expects her to go too. She does. They have both made it, and are standing just ten feet or so away from each other when the music starts. They both know the song, and Charlie decides Connor is going to fit right in, as he starts to sing "I'm on Fire". Bass closes his eyes and Charlie has to chuckle at his discomfort as she meets him and puts her arms around his neck.

"I take it this wasn't your idea? she asks softly with a little smile as Connor begins to sing. He's a really good singer, and his voice is low and very sexy. The dance floor is filling quickly with other couples.

"Uh no. Actually I think I'm going to fire him when this is over, or kill him or maybe both." Bass looks down at Charlie and even though he's still pissed, he feels her body against his and he can't help but smile back at her and pull her a little closer.

"Maybe give him another chance?" She looks up and loses herself in Bass' eyes. "Maybe give me a second chance too?"

In answer, Bass lets out a deep breath and buries his face in her hair as they dance.

Hey little girl is your daddy home  
Did he go away and leave you all alone  
I got a bad desire  
I'm on fire

Tell me now baby is he good to you  
Can he do to you the things that I do  
I can take you higher  
I'm on fire

Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby  
Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley  
Through the middle of my soul

At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet  
And a freight train running through the  
Middle of my head  
Only you can cool my desire  
I'm on fire

The music dies and Charlie and Bass slowly pull away from each other, their eyes locked. "Can we go outside for a minute? Get some fresh air?" Charlie asks him.

He nods to her, "Yeah. Let me just check in with Scanlon so he knows where I'll be."

Bass walks to the bar and looks at Scanlon, "I know that you put him up to that. You're an ass, but thanks…I think." Then he turns his attention to Connor, "You're new here, so I'll cut you some slack; but be wary of this asshole. He might lead you into trouble." A small smile tugs at the corners of Bass' mouth. "I'll be outside for a while if you need me."

He starts to walk away but stops. "Don't need me, okay?" then he's on his way to the front door.

Scanlon and Connor both chuckle at how well Scanlon's little plan had played out. Connor hadn't been sure about this job till now. He decides in this moment that it's going to be a lot of fun to work for The Republic.

* * *

Charlie and Bass meet in front of the bar and wordlessly make their way around the building to the back. Other than the sounds of traffic, it is quiet. The air is cool. She leans against the brick wall, and Bass follows suit next to her. He reaches for her hand. They stand there silently for a few minutes.

Finally Bass breaks the silence, "I owe you an apology."

Charlie wasn't expecting this and looks at him in surprise, "Why?"

He leans his head back and closes his eyes. "I shouldn't have let things escalate so quickly last week. You deserve more than that, and frankly so do I."

She bites her lip, unsure of what to say, "I pushed you. I'm sorry. I have liked you for so long, and I've heard all the stories of you and all the women and I know you are way more experienced and I just wanted to be the kind of woman you wanted."

"Jesus Charlie." He looks at her as he runs his free hand nervously through his hair, "you are exactly the kind of woman I want. If I wanted meaningless sex, I could have that." He shakes his head, "I'm past that point in my life. I want more."

"I'm such an idiot." Her voice is pained, and Bass can see the embarrassment etched into her features.

"You're not an idiot. I didn't say I don't want you. I do." He erases the distance between their bodies, pulling her close. "I want you but I also want to know you better. I'm just too old to do the hook up thing, at least not with someone I care about. And Miles was right. You deserve someone who treats you right. I don't know if I'm that guy or not, but I'd like to find out"

"So what are you saying?" Charlie looks hopeful, and Bass feels a clench in his chest as his own hope settles there.

"I'd like to take you out on a date – a real one. Tomorrow."

"A date?" She's thoughtful, and then slowly a smile spreads across her face and she nods. "Yeah I'd like that."

His relief is palpable. "Good. Now that we have that settled, there's another thing I want to do."

"What's that?" she whispers, her lips now close to his.

"This." And then he leans down and kisses her and it is soft and hot and she feels the heat of it all the way down to her toes. She responds tentatively, letting him take charge. Slowly the kiss winds down and they are still. Bass leans his forehead against hers and sighs. "I'd totally be okay with more of that. But I want to wait a bit on anything else, okay?"

Charlie nods ever so slightly before smiling up at him, "Another rain check?"

"Exactly." Then they walk back into the bar, both hopeful for what lies ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review if you have a moment.**

**Song in this chapter: "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen 1985**


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night arrives and Bass is a nervous wreck. He hasn't been this anxious about a first date going well since well… okay never. He's never gave a crap about a first date before. That shit always took care of itself. He can't relax though. He wants everything to be perfect for Charlie. He'd worked the early shift at the bar, doing inventory, cleaning, and finishing paperwork. He'd left a little early so he could wash his Jeep Wrangler till the red paint sparkled. The weather is supposed to be nice so he'd taken the hard top off. Then, he'd worried Charlie might not like what the wind would do to her hair, so he'd put it back on. He dresses carefully, a simple black v neck and faded jeans with his favorite black boots. He almost shaves, but decides against it. She's never said so, but he thinks maybe she likes his scruff. He takes one last look at the mirror, and not for the first time wonders why the hell she's interested at all in an old guy like him. Whatever. She likes him. It doesn't matter why. He's nervous, but grinning as he peels out of his parking space.

At exactly seven, he pulls up in front of her building, parks and jogs up to the door. She buzzes him in immediately and he heads up the three flights of stairs, taking them two at a time. Bass has never been here before and is very curious to see her place.

Charlie opens the door before Bass even has a chance to knock. She is smiling at him and his breath catches. Every time he sees her, she's more beautiful. Tonight she is wearing a white shirt with a deep scoop neckline. It shows off her tan skin and hints at cleavage without being showy. She's wearing dark jeans and strappy sandals and her hair hangs long and loose. "You look amazing." He whispers as she sinks into his arms.

"So do you." She responds. Their lips meet and all worry vanishes from Bass' head. This is going to be a good first date. He can feel it. This is going to be good because they both want it to be. He pulls back, smiling down at her before looking around the room they are standing in. Charlie's apartment is small and this room serves as both a living area and kitchen. Everything is neat and clean. Her furniture is somewhat worn but well taken care of. There are family photos hanging on the wall by the door. Over a long sofa hangs a framed print of Wrigley Field.

"This is nice." He says, and he means it. He can picture lounging on the couch with Charlie curled up at his side while they eat popcorn and watch a ball game on her TV. He feels a little shiver, and wonders if she ever pictures him in her life like that – as something that could be permanent and real.

He hopes she does.

* * *

The evening flies by. He takes her to a revival showing of Top Gun at a nearby retro theatre. She teases him about watching an Air Force movie since he's a Marine. "Maverick and Goose are heroes to all branches of the military." He says seriously, but with a sparkle in his eye. They snuggle as they watch the familiar movie, both enjoying the show and each other's company. Afterwards he takes her to a small diner where they order cheeseburgers and milkshakes and talk. They talk about his time in the service and his friendship with Miles. She asks if the two of them ever sang to girls in bars like Maverick and Goose did in the movie. He blushes a little, which she takes to be a yes even though he won't give her a straight answer. They talk about Charlie's classes (she's majoring in English and loves to write). They talk about how her parents had thought she'd move back home, and how surprised they were when she took an apartment. They talk about movies they like (he prefers action – she likes romantic comedies – they both love sci fi). The hours fly by and soon they are pulling into the parking space by her apartment.

"This was… it was really great." Charlie smiles up at him, her eyes are sparkling happily.

"Yeah, it really was. Thanks for going out with me." He chuckles nervously, "I want to see you again Charlie. Soon."

She leans in close and kisses him softly, "How about tomorrow?"

* * *

Bass has just woke up Saturday morning when he gets a text from Charlie: "Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes"

He jumps in the shower and is ready and waiting when she comes through the Republic's front doors. He grins when he sees the Superman tee shirt she's wearing with cutoffs. Her legs are miles long and he has to remind himself that there's no hurry to explore every inch of them.

Charlie walks straight into Bass' arms and kisses him. "Good morning." She says softly. He bends and nuzzles the space behind her ear.

"Good morning to you too." They look into each other's eyes for a moment. Bass feels his heart jump. Shit. He's seriously falling for her. He pushes the thought aside for now. "We gotta go, Miles will be rolling in soon."

She nods, "Do you mind driving?"

"No. Not at all. Where are we going?"

Charlie takes Bass to Shedd Aquarium. She tells him that she's been coming here regularly for years. Watching the fish always calms her down no matter what's going on in her life. They hold hands as they walk through the exhibits. They take in a dolphin show and eat fish and chips in the cafeteria before leaving. Instead of going back to the Jeep, she leads him toward nearby Lake Michigan. They walk along the shoreline for a long time. They talk. They talk about Danny and all of his health problems and how very worried Charlie is for him all the time. He tells her about his sisters and his parents and how much he still misses them after all these years. She admits that although she adores her Dad; she and her Mom don't get along very well. He asks what they would think if they knew she was spending time with him. She says she thinks they'd be surprised, but okay with it. "They love you." She assures him with a grin. Frequently they stop to watch the gulls or kiss or both. The air becomes chilly and Bass wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they start the trek back to the Jeep. They walk in a comfortable silence. Charlie is the one to finally break it.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he looks at her questioningly.

"For letting me get to know you better." Her smile is warm and contagious.

"You still like me a little after learning more about me?" his tone is teasing, but his eyes tell her the question is serious.

"I still like you a lot. In fact I think I like you more than I did… and I suppose that was the point, right?" She pauses to collect her thoughts. He waits. "I've had this crush on Bass Monroe for so long that I think I forgot you were a real person. I'm sorry. When I thought you might be attracted to me I jumped at the chance to make something happen. I wasn't thinking it through." She stops walking and faces him. He puts his arms around her and looks into her eyes, still waiting patiently for her to say what she's thinking. "I still want to make something happen you know… I still want you, but now it feels like more than that…" Charlie trails off awkwardly. "I sound like a dumb kid." She turns away.

Bass grabs her shoulders gently and pulls her back into his arms. "You are not dumb and you are certainly no kid." He gently holds her head against his chest, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad we are getting to know each other too. I feel like we started with raw materials and we're slowly making something beautiful with them. Kind of like Bob Ross would do on his show with canvas and paint brushes..."

"Who is Bob Ross?" she asks, eyes wide, curious.

Bass laughs, "Okay, maybe I do think you're a kid sometimes." He kisses her then, but he does it in a way that assures her he doesn't really think she's a kid at all.

* * *

On Sunday he takes her on a picnic, then for a drive. They tour Frank Lloyd Wright's Robie house. He tells her about his love of architecture and that he sometimes wishes he'd pursued that. She tells him about her dream to write the all-American novel. He tells her about his interest in history and especially the civil war. She admits her love of books by Vonnegut and Steinbeck. On the way home they take turns picking radio stations. Finally Charlie finds one she likes just as they pull to a stop in front of her building.

"I should have known you'd find an 80s station." He laughs. "What is it with you and 80s music anyway?"

She shrugs, "My Dad loves 80s music. I grew up listening to Duran Duran, Depeche Mode and Boston."

"Okay," he says, "Favorite 80s song? Go!"

Charlie beams at him, "That's easy. "Hold Me Now" by the Thompson Twins. Yours?"

"Come on Feel the Noise, Quiet Riot." He grins back at her. "That was always a rock'n good song."

"Least favorite?" she asks him quickly.

He scrunches up his nose, "Karma Chameleon by Culture Club. I have to turn that one off every time I hear it. You?"

"My least favorite would have to be "We Built This City" by Starship. That is an awful song, and unfortunately now that I've said the title out loud it will be stuck in my head for days." They are both laughing. He reaches across and takes her hand.

"You're amazing Charlie." His voice is soft. He wants this moment to last forever. He's never felt more comfortable around a woman in his life.

"Yeah? Well, you're pretty amazing yourself."

* * *

On Monday Bass has to work all day and Charlie has class. Somehow they still manage to text back and forth throughout the day. He's thinking about something she'd just sent him, laughing – when Miles stops him, "What the hell is up with you Bass? You've been acting weird all day."

"Weird and smiley," Scanlon grumbles from the bar. He has a hangover and Bass' good mood has put him on edge.

"Yeah," Miles agrees. "What's with all the grinning? You must be getting laid. Who's the lucky lady?"

Scanlon snorts and then removes himself after getting a hateful look from Bass.

"Not getting laid. Just having a good day. What's the problem with that?" Bass tries to tone down the smiling, but it's tough.

"Not getting laid, huh?" Miles just stares at him for a minute and then his eye brows shoot up. "Damn Bass you're in love! In love and with someone you aren't sleeping with yet? Damn. This is serious." He plops down on a bar stool and smacks the one next to him in invitation, "Come over here and tell me about this amazing woman who has Bass Monroe wrapped around her little finger."

Bass shakes his head. "What are we Miles, junior high girls? I don't want to talk. We have work to do." He moves past Miles and heads into the walk-in beer cooler. Miles follows.

"Well if this doesn't just get more and more intriguing," Miles mutters teasingly. "My best friend who is crap at keeping secrets is trying to do just that about a woman. Just tell me Bass. You know you'll cave. You can't keep a woman secret to save your life."

"We need more Old Style." Bass says, trying to change the subject.

"She really must be something, Brother." Miles says with a small smile. "I haven't seen you this happy since you first met Shelly." He pauses when he sees the flash of sadness cross his friend's face. "Sorry man, I just meant, well, it's good to see you happy again. She's a lucky lady, whoever the hell she is." Miles smacks his friend on the back and leaves the cooler.

Bass watches him leave. He's not in love with Charlie, is he? But even as he wonders if his oldest friend could be right, Bass realizes that he knows the truth. He knows it in his gut.

Damn. He loves her.

* * *

Tuesday Bass works the day shift and picks Charlie up after her last class. He takes her to a small neighborhood street fair. There is a dunk tank and carnival games abound. Food vendors line the street. Children are running wild with painted faces, carrying intricate balloon animals. The mood is festive and fun.

Bass wins a big stuffed bear for Charlie and then they get deep dish pizza from a truck before sitting at a picnic table to enjoy it. They are chatting about nothing in particular, just enjoying this time together. Charlie hears a giggle, and turns to see a tiny girl staring at Bass. "Hey, I think I've got competition." She teases him pointing at the toddler. The little girl has curly red hair and big green eyes. She waves a chubby little hand at Bass and says, "Hello!" to him.

Bass chuckles, and says hello back. The little girl breaks out into more giggles and bats her little eyelashes at him, flirting. He makes faces at her and she is eating up the attention right up till her Mom scoops the little girl into her arms and they walk away. The flirty little redhead waves goodbye to Bass as they go.

"You like kids." She says in surprise. This is not something she would have expected, but she sounds warmed by the idea.

He shrugs. "Who doesn't like kids Charlie?" he smiles at her a little sadly, "I'm not an ogre."

"I know that. I just… I guess it never occurred to me." She smiles at him, clearly enjoying seeing this new side of Bass. "Did you ever want kids of your own?" Charlie takes a bite of pizza, but she's watching his face and sees the sorrow there.

He tells her about his girlfriend Shelly who had died in childbirth along with their daughter. She reaches for his hand as he talks, squeezing it gently. He squeezes back.  "You know, if she'd lived my little girl would be fourteen now." He shakes his head a little as if to clear her ghostly image from it.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie says her voice scratchy. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's sad, but it was a long time ago. I'm facing forward Charlie. Not back. I'll never forget them, but I've been ready to move forward for a while, just didn't have anyone to do it with."

"And now?" she asks in a whisper.

"Now I think maybe I do."

* * *

On Wednesday night Bass invites Charlie over for dinner at his place. He makes spaghetti because that's all he knows how to make well. He has spent the afternoon cleaning his place and making sure everything is perfect. Miles is working downstairs so Charlie knocks on the exterior door. Bass ushers her in and kisses her soundly. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." She says. "Something smells delicious." Charlie follows the smell of simmering sauce and looks around curiously. She likes his style. Everything is simple, but very masculine. His sofa and love seat are upholstered in warm brown leather. Tables are oak. On the wall are framed pictures of Civil War battles and historic documents. On the floor is a fluffy tan carpet that is so soft she wants nothing more than to lie on it naked with Bass. Charlie shakes her head a little, trying to clear the image there. She lets out a ragged breath. This waiting is hard.

Bass has lit some candles and the mood is soft. Music is playing low in the background. They eat, maintaining eye contact throughout the meal. Afterwards they clear the table together and then he pours them each a glass of wine and leads her to the living room. Along one wall is a large stereo and a shelf that holds row after row of compact disks.

He sits on the soft tan carpet and pats the space beside him. "Let's listen to some music." He suggests. Though he's trying to keep his cool, he feels the heat between them. This waiting is hard.

She sits. They take turns picking disks. They talk and snuggle and drink their wine. The first bottle is gone and they've started in on a second when he says, "Here's an 80s song that makes me think of you. Do you know Sheriff?" She shakes her head no, and he looks into her eyes as the song begins to play. Then they are kissing and it is clear that neither one of them is going to be able to wait much longer.

I never needed love  
Like I need you  
And I never lived for nobody  
But I live for you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you

Maybe it's the way you touch me  
With the warmth of the sun  
Maybe it's the way you smile  
I come all undone  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you

Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh  
Oh baby my world stands still when I'm with you  
When I'm with you

I never cared for nobody  
Like I care for you  
And I never wanted to share the things  
I want to share with you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you

Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh  
O baby my world stands still when I'm with you oh oh  
Baby ooh I get chills when I'm with you oh  
O baby my world stands still when I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you

The song comes to an end and both Bass and Charlie are breathing heavily.

"Remind me Bass."

"Yeah?"

"How long are we waiting again?" her voice is quiet but needy.

He presses his lips to her forehead in a sweet kiss. "Not much longer now." He says, moving his lips to hers and this kiss is full of promise and hope and the future.

* * *

**Karaoke night.**

The bar is filling. Karaoke Night at the Republic has become the thing to do on Thursday night. Bass, Scanlon and Connor are all busy behind the bar. The singing is already in full swing when Connor says, "Hey Bass, You're a healthy guy right?"

Bass looks at him strangely, "As far as I know, why?"

"Because I'm young and you know… a total stud, but I'm having a heart attack here. I wanted to make sure you'll be okay before I tell you to look…"

Before he's even finished talking, Bass and Scanlon are both looking where Connor's eyes are glued. Charlie is here.

"Holy hell." Scanlon says his voice reverent as they all take in the view.

Heads around the room are turning. Charlie has pulled no punches tonight. She is wearing a short black skirt that shows off her long tan legs. She's wearing a silver tank that shimmers and silver sandals. When she turns, the low back of the tank confirms what Bass had already suspected. She's not wearing a bra. Her hair is piled up in some bun thing, with tendrils hanging down around her bare shoulders.

"Fuck me." Bass mutters.

"From the look she's giving you," Connor says with a grin, "I'm pretty sure that's part of the plan."

She is making her way through the crowd, her eyes on Bass. She is smiling at him and it is a smile he recognizes. It is a smile that says it's time. He couldn't agree more. He grins back at her.

"Damn Charlie, you are going to drive me to distraction." He says as she comes close.

"Well, I sure hope so." She laughs. "You'll have time for me later, right? I have a song I want to sing but after that…" she trails off, her eyes looking him up and down. She licks her lips a little and he's a goner.

"Yeah, I'll have time for you." His voice sounds a little croaky even to his own ears.

It isn't much later that Charlie takes the stage. Most of the crowd is used to her singing by now. The songs she picks are almost always from the 80s and usually they were originally performed by female singers. When the music starts, there are a few excited yells. Charlie holds the mic close, ignoring the reaction she's getting from the crowd – her eyes on Bass. She grins at him and then begins to belt out a song nobody would have expected from her….

"Oh hell Bass," Connor laughs. "You're not gonna make it through this."

"Look." Scanlon points, amazed, "She's gonna dance while she sings."

Both of the young bartenders are mesmerized. For that matter, so is most of the bar. Charlie's eyes never leave Monroe's, even as cheers and whistles begin to hum around them. Everyone loves her performance, and Bass is no exception.

Clearly Charlie is ready to take things to the next level. She makes it clear with every note she sings.

Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, hey hey!

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
(Your man, hey, hey!)

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah

Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah

Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
I loosen up

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah yeah  
Give a little more

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah

Coming down from the stage, Charlie makes a beeline for Bass, ignoring everyone who wants to stop her to talk. She walks right up to him and kisses him hard. All the breath is knocked right out of Bass. This little public display of affection is not something he'd expected, but his body responds. He kisses her back and the bar explodes with cheers.

"So that's not a secret anymore." Bass says shakily as they break apart.

"Pretty sure the only one who doesn't already know is Miles." Scanlon adds helpfully.

Bass looks down at Charlie, and his heart pounds. "Meet me in the office. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nods and smiles, walking away.

No sooner has she moved on (talking to some girls by the juke box), and Bass is helping his final customer; then two guys in suits are asking for him. They are the health inspectors and they need Bass' help.

"Now?" Bass asks incredulously. "I thought you guys were done the other day."

The taller of the two apologizes. "This should be quick Mr. Monroe. We just need to see the beer cooler one more time."

Bass heads off with the two suits.

Connor has been watching Charlie. He's been watching her because she's smokn hot, but also because he's a little worried. That performance she just gave the bar was intense. She didn't have a pole and hadn't taken off her clothes, but it was as close to a stripper routine as he'd seen in this bar. Connor has been watching as three guys are slowly moving closer to her, checking her out. She doesn't seem to notice.

When Charlie separates herself from the girls she's been talking to, and begins to head down the hall to Bass' office, the three guys follow.

Connor tosses down his bar rag. "Scanlon, go get Bass."

"What the hell, New Guy? Bass is with the health inspectors."

"I don't care. I think Charlie is in trouble. Go get him." Connor easily scales the bar rather than walk around the long way and before Scanlon can ask more questions, he's gone, following Charlie and the three guys down the dark hall.

"Hell." Scanlon mutters but he goes straight to the cooler where Bass had disappeared with the visitors.

* * *

Charlie had not noticed the inspectors who had come in to talk to Bass. She assumed when she didn't see Bass that he would already be in the office waiting for her. When she gets to the door however, it is locked. Surprised, she turns and for the first time she realizes she's got company.

"Uh, hi guys." She says uncertainly. "You looking for Bass? He'll be along in a few minutes."

"Nah," says the biggest of the three. "We watched him go off with some guys in suits."

"It's just us Princess. We liked your song. We definitely wanna pour some sugar on you." He laughs lewdly and the sound fills Charlie with dread.

"I don't think so." She hears someone speak from the darkness of the hall. It's the new bartender. He has appeared behind the three strangers, and he looks pissed.

"This is none of your fucking business barkeep." The smallest one smirks. "Go pour some drinks and leave us alone."

The tall one steps closer to Charlie then. She stomps hard on his instep and he yells out. As if on cue, Connor attacks the one closest to him, and the guy falls in moments. Connor turns to face the short one and has him on the ground as Bass comes tearing through. The first guy has recovered a bit from having his foot stomped on and he reaches for Charlie's shirt, ripping it and causing the straps to fall. Instinctively, Charlie reaches up and keeps herself covered. Her face is enveloped in pure fear, and when Bass sees this, he comes unglued.

Sailing across the space, Bass begins to pummel the guy who tore Charlie's shirt, and who clearly had much worse in mind. Bass is punching and kicking and the guy is now on the floor in a heap, crying. Connor pulls him back with some effort. "Hey Boss. It's okay. She's okay."

Bass is shaking as he pulls Charlie into his arms. Scanlon says he has called the police and they'll be arriving any minute. The health inspectors had followed Bass when Scanlon had warned him. They look around the hall now, from Bass with his busted knuckles to the three guys on the floor.

"We'll send you your report next week," one of them says nervously, and then they are gone.

Bass leads Charlie away, but stops for a moment beside Connor. "I owe you a debt I'll never be able to repay. Thank you."

Connor shrugs. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Nobody."

Bass nods and moves on, cradling Charlie close.

Scanlon walks over to his co-worker and says, "Good job Connor. You're the shit."

"Thanks." He replies, but then does a double take, "You called me Connor." He says with surprise.

"It's your name, right?" Scanlon asks with a laugh, smacking him hard on the back. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

**Songs in this chap:**

" **When I'm With You" by Sheriff 1989**

" **Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard 1988**


	5. Chapter 5

Bass has just removed two bottles of water from his fridge when his apartment door opens and Miles walks in carrying a box of pastry and two large coffees from Starbucks. "Good morning." Miles says, "Hope you don't mind I let myself in." He doesn't wait for an answer, dropping the box on the counter; he opens it and takes a big bite of apple fritter. It isn't until he's chewing the pastry, that he truly looks at his friend. It only takes a moment to access the situation. Bass is wearing loose pajama pants and nothing else. His hair is sticking out everywhere. He's got fresh scratch marks down one side of his chest and he's carrying not one, but two water bottles.

Miles swallows hard, "Oh man, I'm sorry. You have company."

Bass nods, his expression unreadable.

Chuckling, Miles picks up his doughnut box and heads for the door. He stops though, and turns. "So," he says slowly, "I guess you are getting laid now? Your mystery woman I assume?" he has an odd expression on his face. Bass can't tell what he's thinking.

"Can we maybe talk about this later?" Bass asks.

"Yeah." Miles nods, his mind somewhere else, "Of course. Let's do lunch. Meet me at the deli at noon."

"Okay. See you there."

No sooner has the door shut behind Miles, than Bass sinks into one of the kitchen chairs. He is sitting there staring blankly at the water bottles when Charlie walks in from the back of the apartment. Her hair is loose and mussed. She's wearing one of his old tee shirts. She looks amazing.

"Miles?" she asks simply.

Bass nods. "I think he knows. I don't know how exactly, but I think he figured it out just now. We're supposed to meet for lunch."

Charlie walks to where he's sitting on the kitchen chair, and she straddles his lap, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "Noon is hours away. Maybe I can help you pass the time?"

**LAST NIGHT**

The policemen who answer the call are kind and patient as Charlie gives her statement. She agrees to press charges against the three idiots, and all three are carted off to the local jail. Connor and Bass both give their statements too, and by closing time the excitement is behind them.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Bass asks, pulling her into his arms.

"No. I don't want to be alone tonight."

He nods softly into her hair, "Stay with me?"

Charlie's answer is simply to take his hand and lead him to the stairs. Bass glances over his shoulder to see Connor wave them off. "I got this Boss." He says.

* * *

Bass' apartment is dark when they open the door. He flips on a lamp and the soft glow is soothing after the stressful night they've shared.

"You look exhausted." Bass says, his hands on her shoulders. He leans close and kisses her softly on her forehead. "Take my bed. I'm going to crash on the couch."

"No." she shakes her head against his.

"No?" His heart beats faster. His breath catches.

"I said I don't want to be alone," She meets his gaze, "And I'm not really exhausted at all."

Bass chuckles before taking her mouth in a kiss which promises that what comes next will make all the waiting worthwhile. He pulls Charlie close, stroking her arms while delving into her mouth with his probing tongue. Charlie in turn responds with fervor, matching his every move with one of her own. The kiss deepens and she's melting into his body. Charlie's hands slide around to grasp his ass, pulling him closer. She can feel how ready he is for her, and she moans against his lips.

"Bed?" he asks.

"Bed." She answers, her eyes hazy.

He leads her to his room, which is the one part of the apartment she's not yet been in. Charlie glances around, curious. There is a simple four poster bed, covered in soft blue bedding. Other than the bed and a dresser, the room is mostly empty. She watches as he flips on a stereo, and then points at the only wall decoration in the room. It hangs above the bed and when Charlie sees it, she grins. "Your name in neon? Really?" she asks with a chuckle.

"It was a gift from Miles a long time ago," he smiles sheepishly, "and it's not my name really. It's a Bass Beer sign. If you're a bartender and there's a beer that shares your name…" he trails off as he flips a switch and the neon flickers to life.

The resulting glow should be unsettling, but instead it is sexy and evocative. Charlie's grin fades as she reaches for Bass in the strange light, not willing to wait a moment longer. He shares her need and their mouths meet in a heated kiss. Moments pass and they are touching and clothes are coming off and when they break apart, their breathing is uneven and they are both blissfully naked. Bass looks at her and sighs, taking in the view of her toned body and perfect curves. "God, you are beautiful."

Charlie can't help but stare. "So are you." She breathes out heavily. Moving closer, she places her hands on the muscles of his chest. Bass is lean and strong. His torso is etched with muscles and she loves feeling him shiver as she explores the planes of his body with her fingers. He explores her too, taking her breasts in his hands, squeezing and cupping her until she cries out. They tumble into the bed, a tangle of limbs. In the background a new song begins to play on the stereo.

It is a fitting song.

I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I say there is no reason for my fear  
'Coz I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear

And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever

Coz, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Or come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you girl  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever

Coz, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

Bass settles above Charlie, kissing her neck and biting lightly on her collar bone. He slowly works his way down her body, taking his time. He explores the valley between her breasts and sucks gently on each nipple before moving farther down, feathering kisses along the hollow of her belly and then spreading her knees wide. Bass moves in slowly, soaking in the way she smells, and then the way she tastes. Charlie arches her back as his mouth settles possessively on her sex. His tongue strokes her clit and he presses a finger slowly into her heat before adding a second. Slowly and steadily he works his fingers in and out while licking that tight bundle of nerves. She moves up to settle on her elbows so she can watch Bass work his magic. Somehow watching his mouth on her wet center makes this even hotter. Charlie can feel the tension building and he meets her eyes as she comes apart; still worshiping her clit with his tongue.

Shaking like a leaf, Charlie collapses into the bed. "Damn Bass." She sighs. Gathering her strength she grins at him. "Come up here." He does as she asks, settling in next to her. Charlie pushes him onto his back. "My turn," she says with a wicked smile. She follows his example, working her way southward, lightly tracing his abs with her tongue. She finds the trail of soft hair that leads her to his throbbing cock. He is big and so hard. She takes him in her hand first, stroking him slowly but firmly. Watching his face, she sees that he's struggling for control. He looks down, and she holds his gaze while she begins to lick at the head of his erection, sucking up the drops of pre-cum that have appeared there. Bass moans as she takes him into her mouth. He pushes his hips up, going deeper still. She takes it in stride, sucking and licking him until he's not sure he can take another moment.

Bass pulls her up his body, kissing her fiercely as he pulls her knees beside his hips. She knows what he wants and reaches down to align herself with his rigid cock. Slowly she lowers her wet heat onto him, sheathing his dick in a steady downward movement. He has hold of her hips, and pulls her down till he's buried inside her. They both take a moment to adjust to the feeling before she begins to move. He guides her as she rides and together they find a perfect rhythm. His hands move up her sides and then curve around her breasts. He's squeezing them gently as she begins to come for the second time tonight. He can feel her body gripping his cock tightly as she goes over the edge, crying out and scratching her nails down his chest. In one fluid motion, he flips them so that he is on top. Bass pulls one slim leg over his shoulder and deepens the penetration, increasing the pace. In moments he nears and then soars over the edge himself.

Bass collapses onto Charlie, with his dick still buried deep in her heat. Breathless they lie there for a while before either can even think of what to say.

Finally, Charlie breaks the silence. "That was worth waiting for."

Bass laughs and then kisses her, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." He eases out of her depths and rolls to her side. Charlie instinctively cuddles into his body. They fall asleep like that, both content and satisfied.

**TODAY**

"You're right, Noon is hours away." Bass says against Charlie's mouth. He's lounging in the kitchen chair and she is straddling his lap. He realizes that although she had put on one of his old tee shirts, she is not wearing anything at all under it. Bass can feel how very wet she is through the fabric of his pajama pants. Charlie reaches between their bodies, finding his cock already hard; she carefully pulls it through the opening of his fly before settling down on it slowly. She doesn't take her mouth from his. The kiss deepens as they find a quick release.

"Damn," Bass says reverently.

Charlie laughs a little, "No matter what happens with Miles today, I want you to know that we're going to keep doing this." She pulls away, staring into his eyes. "Now that I've had you, I'm never going to let you go."

Bass grins at her. He can't help it. He can feel his heart swell. "You are preaching to the choir Charlie. There is no way we're stopping this now."

* * *

Bass is nervous as he pushes through the door of the local deli. He sees Miles in a corner booth and slides in across from his friend.

"I took the liberty and ordered you your usual." Miles says just as a waitress appears with sandwiches and salt & vinegar chips and little tubs of cole slaw. There's already two frosty glasses of iced tea on the table.

"Thanks," Bass says before digging into his turkey on rye.

The two men eat in silence for a while. After they are done eating, Miles fold his hands and looks at Bass, "So you and Charlie?"

Bass leans against the back of his seat and sighs, "Yeah, me and Charlie." He holds Miles' gaze without flinching.

"It's serious?" Miles' expression is unreadable.

Bass pauses, and then says, "Yeah, I think it is."

Miles nods. "Figured as much."

"And what are you thinking? Are you mad? Are you happy? Are you plotting ways to kill me? I don't know what to do with this blank expression you're giving me." Bass frowns, clearly frustrated. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not mad. I don't know what I am exactly. I'm still figuring that out. I just don't want Charlie to get hurt, ya know? She's as close to a kid as I'll ever have. I want her happy."

"Miles, listen. I don't want her hurt either. I only want her to be happy and all I want to do is be the guy who makes her happy. Not just today or this week, but forever. I want to make her happy forever." Bass takes a deep breath, suddenly afraid he's said too much.

Miles' eyes go wide. "Well, that's something."

"Yeah, so I guess it is serious. At least on my end."

Miles pulls a smartphone from his pocket, and fiddles with it for a moment before turning it Bass' way. "Not just on your end, I think." Miles says.

Bass is curious, and takes the phone from his friend. The text displayed is from Charlie. It is simple but it makes Bass' heart race.

DON'T HURT BASS AT LUNCH. I LOVE HIM.

"So," Miles says, "I'm not mad."

"She loves me?" Bass' voice is scratchy.

"Evidently she does." Miles shrugs, "So what are you going to do about it Brother?"

"I have no idea Miles."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah. I think that I do."

"Well, then I have an idea." Miles says with a smirk, "Tell me what you think about this…"

* * *

**KARAOKE NIGHT**

Charlie and Bass have had a good week. They haven't been able to spend a lot of time together, but the time they've had has been sweet and wonderful. Bass has been spending a lot of time working on some secretive project, but Charlie doesn't mind. She's pretty sure that whatever it is, he's doing it for her.

She gets to The Republic early, pulling Bass into the beer cooler for a little make out session. "You are driving me crazy." She says between kisses.

"The feeling is mutual," he responds with a groan. "I gotta get out there. Scanlon will kill me if I don't help him. Connor doesn't come on for another hour."

"Fine. Go help Scanlon instead of giving me a quickie." She smacks his ass as he leaves the cooler.

* * *

An hour has passed and Connor has shown up which means Bass has some free time. Charlie goes to find Bass but he isn't behind the bar or in his office. She is starting to be a little concerned when she hears his voice over the bar's sound system, "Hey Charlie, Come on out here."

She makes her way through the crowd and sees a truly surprising sight. Bass is standing on the stage with a mic in his hand and behind him sits Miles, holding a guitar.

Bass smiles that sexy smile at Charlie that drives her nuts. His eyes light up and go all crinkly at the corners. Her heart jumps in her chest as he speaks. He's addressing the crowd, but has eyes only for her. "So as most of you know, Charlie and I have been seeing each other, and I wanted to make a grand gesture of some sort and her Uncle Miles had this idea, and we talked about it and decided it might just work. So, bear with us guys. We haven't sung together in public in over twenty years. This may be pretty rough, but it's for Charlie who I love, and who I hope loves me back." He sees that she's getting misty eyed and he winks at her, making her laugh.

Miles begins to strum his guitar softly and sings backup for Bass. Charlie has always assumed Bass can't sing. This is not true. His voice is nice, and with Miles backing him up – is downright sexy.

Girl, you're lookin' fine tonight  
And every guy has got you in his sight  
What you're doin' with a clown like me  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries

So tonight I'll ask the stars above:  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do; What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance  
Never even got one second glance  
Across the crowded room was close enough  
I could look but I could never touch

Girl, you're lookin' fine tonight  
And every guy has got you in his sight  
What you're doin' with a clown like me  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries

Don't anyone wake me if it's just a dream  
'Cuz she's the best thing that ever happened to me  
All you fellows, you can look all you like  
But this girl you see, she's leaving here  
With me tonight

There's just one more thing I need to know  
If this is love, why does it scare me so?  
Must be something only you can see  
'Cuz girl, I feel it when you look at me

So tonight I'll ask the stars above:  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do; What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

As the song winds down, the crowd erupts in applause and cheers. Charlie climbs onto the stage and wraps her arms around Bass' neck, kissing him soundly. "Bass Monroe," she says fervently, "I really do love you"

Bass swings her around while the bar erupts. "I love you too, Charlie. You amaze me."

* * *

 

Charlie and Bass are sitting on bar stools at the bar. Miles, Scanlon and Connor are all behind it, serving customers. The crowd has been steady all night. "Hey Boss," Connor says to Bass, "Can you cover for me for a few minutes? Scanlon and I have this thing we need to do."

Bass shrugs, and then leans in close to give Charlie a kiss before moving to the other side of the bar. Scanlon and Connor talk for a few minutes before heading to the stage.

Miles gets Bass' attention, "Hey Brother, I think we've got competition tonight."

Bass looks up and grins. "This might be fun." The friends chuckle in anticipation, not for the first time thinking that these two guys are a lot like younger versions of themselves.

"Hey everybody!" Connor yells out at the crowd. These people have come to love him and the cheers fill the bar. "My buddy Scanlon and I have been listening to our bosses practice that sad love song shit all week and we decided that we needed to spice things up tonight!" he waits for the din to die down before he continues, "You've heard the old dudes sing. Now it's our turn." The crowd goes nuts once again.

Scanlon, not to be outdone, raises a hand high in the air motioning for silence. When the bar goes quiet, he yells, "Hit It!" and the familiar music to the classic AC/DC song begins to play, and Connor nails it.

She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs

Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
Cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching, and we were making it

And you shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me all night long

Connor has skills. He can really sing and tonight he is truly in top form. Scanlon makes up for his lack of vocal talent with sheer stage presence. He dances and sings and plays an air guitar while Connor belts his heart out.

Working double time on the seduction line  
She's one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine  
Wanted no applause, it's just another course  
Made a meal outta me and come back for more

Had to cool me down to take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
That the walls were shaking, the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching, and we were making it

And you shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me all night long  
Knocked me out, I said  
You shook me all night long  
You had me shaking and you shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me  
Yeah, you took me

You really took me and you shook me all night long  
Ooohhhh you shook me all night long  
Yeah, Yeah you shook me all night long  
You really got me and you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Yeah you shook me all night long

Bass and Miles are grinning proudly at these two idiots who have captivated their audience and who remind their bosses of themselves from long ago. Charlie is laughing and clapping. Two girls are dancing on one of the tables and something flies from the crowd, hitting Scanlon in the head.

"Were those panties?" Bass asks laughing.

"Yeah, they were." Charlie replies with a guffaw.

"Well hell," Miles says, feigning annoyance. "This karaoke night bullshit isn't ever gonna end, is it?"

"No. It's here to stay." Bass replies.

"And you're welcome." Charlie laughs, as she leans across the bar to kiss her man.

**END**

* * *

**So you wanna make a Karaoke Night Mix? Here are the 1980s songs that were featured in the preceding story…**

" **Alone" by Heart 1987**  
"Jose Cuervo You are a Friend of Mine" by Shelly West 1983  
"I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany 1987  
"Crazy for You" by Madonna 1985"  
"I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen 1985  
"When I'm With You" by Sheriff 1989  
"Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard 1988  
"I Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon 1984  
"Angel Eyes" by Jeff Healy Band 1989  
"You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC 1980


End file.
